Malfoy's Sister
by twipotterdirectioner13
Summary: This story follows the life of Sierra, Draco Malfoy's little sister.


I woke up early on the morning of September 1st because I would finally be leaving for Hogwarts that day. Jumping out of my large bed, I quickly got dressed and ran down the hall to Draco's room. I slowly opened his door and peered inside to see that he was still fast asleep. Although, I wasn't about to let him stay that way much longer as I opened the door the rest of the way and tip-toed over to his bed before hopping onto it.

"Wake up, Draco!" I yelled, jumping around his bed. He groaned and flipped over.

"Cut it out, Sierra", he mumbled, but I wasn't going to stop until he got up.

"It's my first day at Hogwarts! You have to get up!" I reasoned. He still hadn't moved, so I got down to his level and started poking him because I knew that he hated it when I did that.

"Please, please, please?" I begged over and over again. Eventually, he pushed me away and moved to swing his legs over the bed.

"Fine! Just get out of my room so I can get dressed", he ordered. I giggled, getting off the bed and running out of the room. I sat outside his door in the hall to wait for him. He didn't take long, so when he came out, I followed him down the hall.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts! It's going to be so much fun", once I started talking, I didn't stop until we got downstairs and into the dining hall. Mother and Father were already there waiting for us and I could tell that they weren't too happy with being up earlier than usual. I guessed that was probably due to me jumping around on Draco's bed, but I wasn't sure until we sat down.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts, Sierra?" Mother asked, but before I could respond, Father spoke.

"Judging by the noise you decided to make, I'd have to say yes", he commented. I looked down at the table quiltily.

"Sorry, Father..." I apologized.

"It's okay, dear", Mom assured me, placing her hand on my shoulder. After a long silence, the house elves came in with breakfast and I watched as they placed everything on the table. Once they were finished, we started eating in more silence and I wanted nothing more than to be on the train to Hogwarts.

"So, I see you woke Draco up early, as well", Mother eventually giggled, noticing that Draco's hair was still a bit disheveled. I giggled as well before answering.

"Well, I wanted to make sure he didn't forget what day it was"

"How _could_ I forget? It's all you've talked about since _I_ started school", Draco responded, rolling his eyes.

After breakfast, Draco helped me carry my trunk for Hogwarts downstairs along with his own and we made our way to the fireplace in order to floo to the train station. Once we arrived, I was more excited than ever because it was now official that I would be a Hogwarts student. I followed Draco through the large crowds as our parents trailed behind. When we finally got to the platform, I turned around to hug Mother and Father patted my head before I ran after Draco to get on the train. I followed him into an empty compartment and sat by the window to wave goodbye to our parents, but they had already dissapeared into the crowd. I sat down, slightly dissapointed, but forgot about it when four of Draco's friends walked in. Two of them I knew as my cousins, Crabbe and Goyle, but didn't recognize the other two.

"Who's this, Draco?" the pug-faced girl asked, sitting down next to me.

"My little sister, Sierra", he responded, looking out the window at all the families waving goodbye to their children. I couldn't understand why she didn't just ask _me_ who I was, so I said something about it.

"And may I ask who _you_ are? You see, I know my manners", I informed her. Draco and his other friend laughed.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson", she stated, staring at me questioningly. Draco's friend then reached his hand out to me.

"I'm Blaise Zabini", he introduced and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Blaise. I'm glad some people know how to properly introduce themselves. Though, it is nice to meet you too, Pansy", I stated, reaching out to shake Pansy's hand. She took it slowly, shaking hands with me once.

After a three-hour train ride, we finally arrived at the school of my dreams. Unfortunately, I had to leave Draco in order to ride in the boats with the other first years. I sat with three other first years and the ride over was silent and a bit eerie because the Black Lake had always creeped me out a little. However, once we were back on land, I was excited once again because of the prospect of being sorted. Not only was I excited, but nervous as well since I had no idea what house I would be put in and I had hoped that luck would be on my side so that I would be placed in Slytherin like the rest of my family. Of course, only the Sorting Hat would decide that.

Soon, the other first years and I were led into the Great Hall and I looked around at the immense surroundings. The thing that amazed me the most was the ceiling as it looked just like the night sky, but even more beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, I almost bumped into the person in front of me as we walked. When we stopped, it seemed to take hours before my name was called so that I could be sorted. Eventually, though, the time came and I made my way up to the wooden stool in front of everyone. I jumped when the Sorting Hat began to speak.

"Ah, another Malfoy! I wasn't expecting one of you for quite some time. As it is, this sorting is proving to be quite difficult for me. You're very smart, strong; a fighter. A true friend. Cunning yet true to your word. Yes, I know just the place for you..." it stopped and so did my heart, "SLYTHERIN!" with this announcement, a huge smile spread across my face and I hopped off the stool, making my way to my respective table. The clapping around me was immense and I felt very proud of myself. I couldn't wait to tell my parents!

While eating, Draco came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Serry", he whispered in my ear, making me smile.

"Thanks, Dray. Do you think Mother and Father will be happy?"

"I'm sure they'll be ecstatic and just as proud as I am", he assured me. Once he left, a girl with long strawberry-blonde hair scooted closer to me.

"Hi! My name is Alana", she introduced in a very bubbly tone.

"Mine is Sierra. Nice to meet you, Alana"

"Nice to meet you, too! Are you happy to be in Slytherin?"

"Very. Are you?"

"Definitely! My whole family has been in Slytherin for generations"

"Really? Mine, too!" she smiled brightly before realizing something.

"Wait... your last name is Malfoy, right?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering. My brother knows yours, they're in the same year"

"How ironic. Well, I hope you and I will talk some more"

"Oh, I'll make sure of it. I'll see you around if we aren't roommates, which I hope we are"

"I hope so, too. It'd be nice to have a cool roommate", this made her giggle, so I did, as well.

After dinner, the Slytherin prefects led all first years to the common room. The staircases amazed me, even though I had heard about them from Draco before. Alana and I walked together the whole time and once we got inside the common room, we ran up the stone stairs toward the girls' dorms to see if we were going to be rommates. As it turns out, we were.

"This is going to be amazing!" she squealed, pulling me into a tight hug which I returned. Walking inside, we decided that we would share a bunk bed with me on the top bunk. Later, our other two rommates walked in and introduced themselves as Bella Landry and Lizzy Martin.

"I think we're all going to have a great year together", Alana announced, making me smile. I had a feeling that she was right.


End file.
